La Pregunta
by Crimela
Summary: Los investigadores, Danzo, sus profesores le habían preguntado qué pasó: Sucedió que su hermano mayor mató a sus padres, a sus tíos, a sus abuelos, inclusive a una prima que estaba enamorada de él; pero nadie se había interesado por lo que sucedió realmente. /Sobrenatural/ Tabla de espíritus


Hola.

.

.

.

La pregunta

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

 _Aviso:_ Este fic participa en la actividad del Amigo Secreto 2018 del foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 _Dedicado a Mila Raynd._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pedido: "M_ e gustaría recibir un fic en el que Sasuke y Naruto, junto a Itachi y Shisui, se les ocurra jugar la Ouija para retar su escepticismo, pero que al final cada uno reciba la respuesta que tanto querían para sus vidas. (Las preguntas se las dejo al autor). Géneros: Misterio/Terror".

 _Querida Mila Raynd:_ ¡Feliz Navidad! Me emocionó mucho escribirte, y espero no defraudarte. No logré sentar a los cuatro al mismo tiempo, porque sentí que sería una película de terror típica sobre la Ouija, (tampoco usé ese nombre, porque al parecer es una Marca Registrada). Espero te guste. De tus opciones, esta era con la que me sentía más cómoda, pero ha resultado ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, hehe. Me cuentas qué te pareció.

* * *

Advertencias:

Universo alterno.

Cambios de tiempo.

Sobrenatural.

* * *

.

.

.

Una pregunta

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha pertenecía a una influyente familia; sin embargo, terminó en un orfanato como cualquier niño pobre.

Igual que Naruto.

La diferencia era que Naruto tenía toda su vida de vivir en el abandono, con la ilusión de que sus padres habrían hecho hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo vivo; mientras que el propio hermano de Sasuke le arrancó cada miembro de su familia, de uno en uno.

Fue una carnicería.

La casa de los Uchiha estuvo cerrada varios días, mientras los forenses levantaban los cuerpos y recababan pruebas, después un par de días más para la limpieza profunda. En tanto, Sasuke fue enviado al orfanato del pueblo. No quedaba vivo ningún miembro de su familia. Ninguna persona que lo conociera, que tuviera un vínculo con él, que pudiera hacerse cargo de él.

Solo su hermano.

Pero Itachi estaba desaparecido; y era buscado por la policía como el principal sospechoso de la Masacre de los Uchiha.

A los diez años, su mundo se derrumbó. Vio con sus propios ojos cómo su hermano acababa con la vida de sus padres y no se resistió cuando lo obligaron a vivir en el orfanato. Se enfrentó solo a su duelo y también decidió que si encontraba a Itachi, lo mataría. Entraría a su casa, encontraría el arma que su primo había escondido y con esa arma mataría a su hermano.

La escuela no era un problema para él. El estupor inicial de toda la comunidad le permitió ausentarse cuanto quisiera; y la influencia de su buen nombre y sus buenas calificaciones allanaron el camino para otro año exitoso, quizá lo único bueno de ese año, fue que no fue eclipsado académicamente por el brillante Itachi.

Sus compañeros, por otra parte, trataron de mostrarse compasivos; pero Sasuke los apartó. Ninguno de los niños podía entender su dolor, y su compañía resultaba tediosa e insulsa.

En el orfanato, era diferente. El lugar estaba abandonado y sucio, administrado por unos viejos mal encarados. No les prestaban atención a los niños, el maltrato era generalizado; sin embargo, se notaba que aun entre los que no tienen nada, Naruto era un paria.

A pesar de ser rechazado, en la escuela y en el lugar donde vivía, Naruto insistía en acompañar a Sasuke. Fue el único rostro que realmente se conmovió por lo que Sasuke sentía, sin embargo, fue el único que sin hablarle pudo comprender a Sasuke, y lo retó a salir.

¿Cómo piensas encontrar a Itachi si ni siquiera puedes vencer a Shikamaru en una partida de Go? ¿Te crees que vas a vengar a tu familia, y ni quieres ir a las clases de historia? ¿Crees que saldrás del orfanato y encontrarás a Itachi en la esquina, primero tendrías que graduarte para conseguir un buen empleo que te dé dinero para que puedas desperdiciar tu vida en esa búsqueda?

Sasuke caía en todas las tretas, tomaba de manera personal cada palabra de Naruto y sus encuentros terminaban en peleas. Aun eran jóvenes para comprenderlo, pero cada discusión era un lazo, un nudo, un vínculo que los unía.

Sasuke podía expresar su dolor y Naruto clamaba por compasión.

Naruto era problemático, y Sasuke estaba pasando un momento de duelo.

En el orfanato, en la calle, en la escuela, sus peleas se volvieron constantes, así como sus visitas a la Dirección. Lo usual era guardar silencio mientras eran obligados a permanecer juntos, pero Naruto nunca se callaba. Empezaba con susurros, con alguna tontería que captaba la atención de Sasuke, y a los pocos minutos tenían una conversación, a veces solo con gestos de la cabeza.

Los dos estaban creciendo, y de alguna manera sus palabras, sus golpes, sus cuartos de detención, les permitían descargar el dolor que sentía.

O eso creía el profesor Iruka cuando los veía. En el caso de Naruto, no se equivocaba. Naruto luchaba todos los días contra el sentimiento de odio hacia los demás, quería ser más fuerte que eso, y lo lograba. Su dolor y su soledad le permitían entender a los más débiles y sentir compasión. Entonces, era amable y defendía a los que no podían defenderse. Sin embargo, Sasuke se alimentaba del odio. Con cada día que pasaba, más crecía el resentimiento, cada día en el orfanato era una piedra más.

Su salida del orfanato se dio gracias al vicepresidente del país, quien se convirtió en su tutor legal, empezó a administrar su cuantiosa herencia y le consiguió un apartamento. Sasuke no le agradeció, porque esa era la obligación de Danzo al convertirse en su tutor legal.

La salida de Sasuke del orfanato fueron buenas noticias para Naruto: le deseaba lo mejor y sabía que no sería un adiós para ellos. Sin embargo, Sasuke no lo tomó tan bien.

¿Por qué no podía vivir en la Mansión Uchiha? ¿Por qué no podía volver a su habitación?

Desde la Masacre, los portones de la casa se habían cerrado y solo algunos colegiales temerarios se atrevían a entrar: aseguraban que la casa estaba intacta, envuelta en una densa neblina, y conforme se adentraban, más fuerte se hacía el olor a sangre y la fetidez de los cadáveres. Inclusive, alguien dijo que el aire era venenoso.

Con el paso del tiempo, la casa de los Uchiha se convirtió en una sombría historia, un crimen terrible sin resolver. De vez en cuando escuchaban de un grupo de estudiantes de cursos avanzados que se atrevían a entrar, y siempre la misma tonada: un potente olor a sangre que nublaba los sentidos.

Las investigaciones de la policía continuaban: "Parece que una mujer vio a Itachi en la ciudad", "por la hora de muerte de tus padres y de tus tíos pareciera que hubo dos asesinos, aunque no hemos encontrado más pistas de un segundo sospechoso"; "Aun falta por encontrar uno de los revólveres que tenía tu padre", "sin otras pruebas no podemos avanzar, ¿recuerdas algún otro detalle?", "estamos haciendo todo lo que está a nuestro alcance".

Pasaron tres años, y Sasuke se cansó de visitar a los investigadores encargados del caso. Y en esos tres años, nunca entró a su casa. Con Naruto, se acercaba. Caminaban por el desolado paraje hasta topar con los portones de la entrada. A veces se quedaban callados, apoyados en las verjas, otras, conversaban, simplemente. Más que todo, Naruto hablaba de todo lo que haría cuando fuera mayor. Sasuke a veces lo escuchaba.

Un tarde, Naruto se dio cuenta de que era la tercera vez en el día que le contaba la misma anécdota a Sasuke sin que él reaccionara, así que después de un breve silencio, preguntó:

—¿Qué pasó realmente?

Los investigadores, Danzo, sus profesores le habían preguntado qué pasó: Sucedió que su hermano mayor mató a sus padres, a sus tíos, a sus abuelos, inclusive a una prima que estaba enamorada de él; pero nadie se había interesado por lo que sucedió _realmente_. Con el paso de los años, las pesadillas que lo acosaban en las noches y los recuerdos de la última vez que vio a Itachi lúcido, le hacían revivir lo que sucedió realmente: Itachi fue poseído por un demonio.

Un demonio que había sido convocado por él y por su primo Shisui. Un demonio que se hacía llamar Obito.

Él había sido educado para algo mejor que eso, lo sabía. Su educación, su linaje, su cultura, nada en su vida podía ser un espacio para creer supersticiones y brujerías. Él era mejor que eso. No quería creer que su hermano se dejó llevar por los burdos engaños de un espíritu, pero tampoco quería creer que su único motivo fue la locura.

Sasuke esperaba la pregunta. Y sabía que solo alguien como Naruto la haría, y quizá estaría listo para escuchar su respuesta. Sabía que Naruto era escéptico, no creería en un cuento de fantasmas. Él tampoco creía… pero si hacían la prueba con la tabla de espíritus podría salir de dudas.

Por primera vez, en años, decidió entrar a su propiedad legítima. Empujó el portón gris, las viejas y herrumbradas cadenas cedieron, el sordo sonido del metal empujando la tierra y las piedrillas. El espacio era suficiente para que se colara alguien tan delgado como Sakura, su compañera de clase.

—Sasuke, detente.

Y Sasuke también esperaba que Naruto lo detuviera. Afianzó el agarre y empujó el portón con fuerzas, las cadenas rechinaron, pero el hierro estaba viejo y maniatado y ahora había suficiente espacio para que pudieran entrar. Naruto fue tras él, y Sasuke agradeció que fuera tan valiente y temerario.

Guió a Naruto hasta el jardín, cerca del lindero con el bosque, en el que solía jugar con su hermano, y en la única banca se sentaron. La flora había crecido desordenada, sin cuidados, sin belleza, casi todo cubierto por telarañas sucias y por plantas muertas. El costado de la fachada frente a ellos. El balcón de la habitación de Sasuke.

.O.o.O.

Desde el balcón de su cuarto, en el segundo piso, podía ver a Shisui y a Itachi jugar. Se había contagiado de varicela y su madre le había prohibido salir de la habitación. En ese momento, Shisui e Itachi se esforzaban por entretenerlo desde el jardín. A ratos, inclusive, hacían que no la estaban pasando tan bien, para que no se sintiera celoso.

Shisui era su primo, un par de años mayor que Itachi. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos y, si no fuera por Naruto, con quien jugaba en el jardín de niños, no querría ir a la escuela, por estar más tiempo con su hermano y su primo. Con el pasar del tiempo, Shisui se convertiría en una persona tan cercana para Itachi, que Sasuke desearía ser como Shisui.

Itachi era estudioso y educado, callado y diligente, siempre obedecía a sus padres y era muy cariñoso con su hermano menor; sin embargo, Shisui lograba conseguir que sonriera como el niño que era.

La diversión de Sasuke mientras estuvo enfermo se vio interrumpida por las lluvias. Cuando Sasuke salió de su habitación, sin ninguna marca en la piel, encontró que la Biblioteca se había convertido en el lugar favorito de Shisui e Itachi. Ante su molestia por el cambio del lugar, le explicaron que habían encontrado un juego realmente divertido: una tabla de espíritus.

Le contaron, entre risas, que habían visto a sus padres y tíos jugar con la Tabla en una de sus usuales reuniones de negocios. Le hacían preguntas estúpidas y la Tabla contestaba con respuestas aun más estúpidas. Sasuke no encontró la diversión, menos cuando le mostraron un tablón viejo de madera barnizada con unas simples letras negras. Le permitieron mirarla, pero no jugar.

La Tabla de Espíritus se convirtió en un juego usual entre Shisui e Itachi. Y Sasuke se vio obligado a encontrar otras cosas más divertidas para entretenerse, como espiarlos.

Jugaban escondidos, y Sasuke también se escondía. Los veía encorvados ante la tabla, hablando y tratando de ahogar sus risas. Los escuchaba hacer sus preguntas.

"—No seas tonto, no puedes preguntarle cuándo vas a morir.

—¿Por qué no? Dice que lo sabe todo.

—¿Cómo vas a vivir sabiendo cuándo vas a morir?

—Vamos, tú eres el tonto, le haces caso a todo lo que dice.

—No se ha equivocado en nada.

—Está bien, no le preguntaré cuándo moriré, le preguntaré cuándo morirás tú.

—Mejor preguntémosle quién es".

Sasuke no entendía cómo contestaba la Tabla, de dónde sacaba las respuestas, por qué su hermano se reía tanto, por qué él no podía participar, por qué tenían tantas preguntas… Entre más jugaban, más maña adquiría Sasuke para espiarlos. En especial, cuando se escondían en la bodega.

.O.o.O.

Fue en la vieja bodega cuando Itachi pensó por primera vez que la Tabla no era tan inocente. Se había convertido en su juguete favorito en esas vacaciones, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Sasuke no debía jugar con la Tabla. No era tan inofensiva cómo parecía.

Acaban de preguntarle con quién hablaban, la primera vez que lo hicieron había contestado que era Obito, pero en esta oportunidad contestó que con Shisui Uchiha. Itachi miró resentido a su primo, le quitaba la diversión al juego si hacía ese tipo de bromas.

—No fui yo, lo juro—respondió Shisui—. Eh, me sorprende tanto como a ti.

Itachi volteó los ojos, e hizo una pregunta:

—¿Cómo es posible que seas Shisui Uchiha?

La pequeña cuña empezó a moverse por diferentes letras, sus dedos seguían cada letra señalada, mientras sus mentes armaban la respuesta:

— _Estoy muerto_.

—¡Itachi! No puedes quitar las manos. Vamos, no hagas esa cara… Ay, ya rompiste la conexión.

—No quiero seguir con esto.

—Es un estúpido juego, que solo busca sorprendernos. No estoy muerto, Itachi. Estoy aquí.

—No quiero seguir.

Y quedó claro que había tomado una decisión.

Sin embargo, esa misma noche, antes de dormir, Sasuke buscó a su hermano.

—Quiero jugar con ustedes. También tengo preguntas para la tabla.

—Puedo hacerle tus preguntas y te diré qué contestó, pero no tienes edad suficiente para jugar—, sin prestarle atención, Itachi trató de desanimarlo.

—Lo dices porque crees que preguntaré algo infantil. Quiero saber si papá será presidente.

—No digas tonterías.

—No es una tontería, padre sería un excelente presidente.

—Esas cosas no se le preguntan a la tabla, por eso no tienes edad para jugar.

—¡Quiero saber si Naruto descubrirá quiénes son sus padres!

—Le preguntaré y te diré—resolvió Itachi para molestia de Sasuke.

Esta vez, gracias a Shisui, Sasuke pudo presenciar la sesión. Shisui sabía que Itachi estaba molesto por lo ocurrido en la sesión anterior, y para probarle que él no había guiado las respuestas, le pidió a Sasuke que también participara. Le recordó que era un juego para niños y que ambos sabían que no había ningún Obito al otro lado tratando de comunicarse con ellos. Itachi no refunfuñó mucho, porque al final, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Shisui quería.

La emoción en Sasuke era palpable, por fin, sería incluido en los juegos de los mayores, y podría pasar más tiempo con Itachi.

La Tabla no despertó ningún interés en Sasuke, una madera vieja, con el abecedario pintado, y solo dos palabras: Sí y No. Para jugar, se utilizaba un triángulo pequeño de madera, que llamaban Cuña. Shisui, con tono solemne, le pidió que revisara que no hubiera ningún mecanismo ni nada extraño. Emocionado, Sasuke buscó meticulosamente, pero solo era una simple tabla.

Después, Itachi le explicó las reglas, de la misma manera en que siempre le ha explicado. Era sencillo: una vez iniciado, no podía quitar los dedos de la cuña, hasta que dieran por finalizada la partida.

—Entonces, ¿hablaremos con Obito? ¿Nuestro tío que murió en el derrumbe del Puente?

—Obito es un nombre conocido para nosotros, así que por eso lo elegimos.

—¿Ustedes eligen qué dice la Tabla?

—Sí—respondieron los dos.

—¿Y qué tiene de divertido?

—Es divertido que escojamos decir lo mismo.

—¿Yo puedo elegir las respuestas también?

—No. Las elegiremos los tres. Empecemos.

Itachi le sonrió a su hermano, quien frunció el ceño. Pusieron los dedos índice y corazón de las dos manos en la cuña, y Shisui inició la sesión, con una breve invocación al espíritu de la Tabla: "Te invitamos a cruzar".

—¿Obito estás ahí?

— _Sí._

Sasuke esperó el prudencial tiempo de dos segundos para hacer su pregunta:

—¿Quiénes son los padres de Naruto Uzumaki?

—¡Sasuke! Te dije que yo lo preguntaría.

—Sh. Tranquilos, la pregunta ya fue hecha, ahora…

— _Quiero tus ojos._

—Shisui, me prometiste que no lo volvería a hacer—dijo por lo bajo Itachi, mirando a su primo con seriedad—. Además, Sasuke está.

—Nno… No fui yo.

—No es divertido. No quiero que lo hagas de nuevo.

—¿Quiénes son los padres de Naruto?—insistió de nuevo Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke!

— _Malditos._

—¿Cuál es el nombre del padre de Naruto Uzumaki?

— _Me comeré tus ojos._

—Joder, Shisui—dijo molesto Itachi, irguiéndose, y rompiendo el contacto con la cuña, tomó a Shisui del cuello de la camisa, para jalarlo, y Shisui trató de quitarse las manos de encima—. ¡Que no es gracioso!

—¡Que no fui yo!—respondió Shisui con la misma violencia, y con rápidos movimientos, arrebató la cuña, que solo Sasuke mantenía, y la arrojó con fuerza contra una pared. Y salió de la habitación.

Itachi tomó del brazo a Sasuke y también salieron, sin dirigirle ni una mirada a la Tabla que quedó olvidada en la Bodega. Itachi se llevó a Sasuke a su habitación y no vieron a su primo en la cena. Dos días después, la madre de Shisui le ordenó a Itachi que le dijera dónde estaba la tabla y cuándo la encontró, la quemó.

Shisui había muerto.

Encontraron su cuerpo, cerca de la casa, en el bosque, con dos tiros en la cabeza y sin ojos.

.O.O.o.

—La muerte de Shisui afectó mucho a Itachi—le dijo Sasuke a Naruto, mientras sentados en el jardín miraban su antigua casa.

Naruto recordaba bien a Itachi, hijo mayor de una familia influyente y muy buen estudiante, era cariñoso con Sasuke y siempre fue amable con él. No había ningún indicio que hiciera pensar que Itachi sería capaz de robar las armas de su padre y asesinar a cada miembro de su familia, delante de su hermano menor.

Solo Sasuke, la persona que mejor lo conocía, podría saber qué motivó a Itachi a convertirse en un psicópata.

—Itachi no lo hizo solo—continuó Sasuke, pensativo—. No recuerdo haber visto ni escuchado a ninguna otra persona, no recuerdo otros balazos… Sé que el padre de Shisui también tenía un arma... Pero...

—No tienes qué decirlo—murmuró apenado Naruto, quien se entristecía por las duras vivencias a una edad tan corta.

—Sí puedo decirlo, pero no puedo explicarlo.

—Te entiendo, me pasa todo el tiempo con el profesor Iruka.

Sasuke soltó un bufido, pero Naruto sabía que era una risa.

—Te mostraré. Entremos.

o.o.O.

El día de la Masacre Uchiha, toda la familia estaba reunida en la casa, sus tíos, sus abuelos, sus primos, su madre y su padre. Era el primer aniversario de la muerte de Shisui.

Sasuke llevaba toda la mañana de esperar a su hermano, que había salido temprano. Itachi entró sigiloso, por una puerta lateral, que daba al jardín, pero Sasuke conocía demasiado bien todos los escondites de la casa, y no le fue difícil detectar que ya estaba en la casa, pero no se atrevió a enfrentarlo. Actuaba raro. Sí, su forma de caminar, la carpeta que cargaba, su respiración. Parecía nervioso, y se encaminó a la habitación de sus padres. Itachi cerró la puerta tras de sí, así que Sasuke se agachó para observar por la rendija.

Solo podía captar levemente el movimiento por la habitación, hasta que Itachi se detuvo, colocó la carpeta en el suelo y se inclinó ante ella. El corazón de Sasuke empezó a latir con fuerza al reconocer la familiaridad de la escena, latía tan fuerte que no podía estar seguro de que escuchó bien:

—¿Shisui, estás ahí?

Shisui estaba muerto. Tenía un año de estarlo. No tenía sentido de que Itachi, tan educado y racional, creyera que su primo le hablaba a través de una simple tabla de madera.

Shisui estaba muerto, y no tenía sentido que Itachi le estuviera hablando. Sasuke trató de razonar; Itachi no le estaba hablando a Shisui, era su propia mente que imaginó esas palabras; sin embargo, Itachi habló claramente una vez más:

—¿Estarás conmigo esta noche?

Unos segundos después.

—¿De verdad, quieres que lo haga hoy?

A Sasuke no le dio tiempo de esconderse, aun alterado por lo que había escuchado. Itachi abrió la puerta y lo miró fijamente, tenía los dos revólveres de su padre, uno en cada mano, y se veía imponente.

—Para detenerme, tendrás que hacerte más fuerte.

Sasuke reaccionó hasta que oyó el primer balazo, salió de su ensimismamiento y se levantó de golpe. Miró por última vez a la Tabla de Espíritus que estaba en el suelo de la habitación de sus padres y corrió hacia la fuente del ruido.

.O.o.O.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

Sasuke no respondió, solo continuó caminando hacia la Casa. Recorrería el mismo camino que hizo Itachi el día de la Masacre, entraría por la puerta lateral, que daba al jardín, y subiría los escalones hasta la habitación de los señores Uchiha. Las sábanas cubrían los muebles, las paredes estaban enmohecidos y la misma espesa telaraña del jardín estaba en la casa. El piso rechinaba y se levantaba el polvo a su paso. Olía a sangre. Olía a la sangre de Mikoto Uchiha…

Naruto volvió a llamarlo, cuando entraron a la habitación principal. Pero Sasuke lo volvió a ignorar. Removió la sábana de la cama y encontró lo que buscaba.

—Necesitaremos esto—dijo, mientras la colocaba en el suelo y con una señal de la cabeza le pedía a Naruto que se acercara.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una Tabla de Espíritus. Permite que tengas comunicación con algo del más allá que te contará lo que más quieras saber.

—¿Sirve para invocar espíritus?

—Espíritus que anhelan el contacto con los vivos, por eso te responderán aquello que quieras saber.

—Cuando no sé algo, le pregunto a Sakura—gruñó Naruto, sin quitarle la mirada de reto a Sasuke.

—Puedes preguntar la identidad de tus padres.

Naruto guardó silencio. Miró con atención la tabla, las letras pintadas en la madera. ¿A caso le daría letra por letra del nombre de su madre? ¿Un objeto inanimado sería capaz de revelarle su origen?

Su fe aumentaba con las dudas; sin embargo, no olvidaba dónde estaba. Y Sasuke le había contado lo suficiente para atar cabos: Itachi había utilizado las armas de su padre; era obvio que el señor Uchiha guardaba las armas en su habitación. Así que Sasuke sabía que Itachi había sacado las armas de esa habitación. Además, dijo que había estado actuando extraño: ¿qué más extraño que creer que una Tabla tiene respuestas?

—Naruto—Lo llamó Sasuke, suave, con los dedos ya puestos sobre la cuña, listo para iniciar el llamado.

Conocer su origen. Podía imaginarlo. Cuando supiera el nombre de su padre, le pediría ayuda a Shikamaru para conseguir toda la información, iría a la Biblioteca si era necesario. Buscaría si tenía más familiares y cuál era su historia. Dejaría de ser un niño, sin padres, para convertirse en un niño cuyos padres murieron. La diferencia era enorme.

—Vamos—volvió a llamar Sasuke.

Naruto asintió, solo necesitaba preguntarle el nombre de su mamá y de su papá. Seis letras, tal vez…

¿Y… si era un engaño? La Tabla estaba en el cuarto donde Itachi buscó las armas ¿Y si la Tabla en realidad era un objeto peligroso, capaz de torturarlo con lo que más anhelaba? ¿Si la Tabla ya estaba torturando a Sasuke? ¿Si la Tabla estaba buscando que Sasuke jugara para llevarlo al mismo camino de Shisui y de Itachi?

Sasuke había visto a Itahi en esa habitación, usando la Tabla, hablando con un espíritu, buscando las armas. Sasuke creía que la Tabla tenía las respuestas… pero ellos, en realidad, no tenían las preguntas. Naruto sabía que no había ninguna pregunta que la Tabla pudiera contestar.

—No—dijo con seguridad—. No necesito saber quiénes son mis padres. Nací y sigo vivo. Lo único que me importa es mi futuro.

Sasuke observó a Naruto, paralizado, una energía que él no podía controlar le mantenía los dedos unidos a la Cuña. Sin embargo, el no de Naruto retumbaba en su cabeza. No necesito esto. No tengo que saber. No. No. No.

—Tampoco tú lo necesitas, Sasuke. Si buscas una respuesta, primero necesitas plantear bien la pregunta, y cuando hayas planteado la pregunta bien, tendrás la mitad de la respuesta. Así que no necesitas ninguna Tabla.

—Es la Tabla la que nos necesita—murmuró Sasuke, y aceptó que Naruto era una luz en medio de tanta oscuridad. Entendió que la fuerza que buscaba, no era encontrar a Itachi para vengar la muerte de sus padres; sino evitar la tentación de usar la Tabla.

¿Podría luchar contra esa tentación? Con Naruto a su lado, sentía que sí.

Fin.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Cuéntenme qué les pareció.

Gracias


End file.
